bleach_reishis_exhaustfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners Guide
I myself am a beginner in most aspects, however I am gaining knowledge and will add to this guide. I hope this guide helps the people who are just starting this game. GUIs * These are the buttons and such you see on screen A - This is your health bar. All enemies and players have one. B - Clicking this will open the main menu, I'll show you that next C - This GUI Shows your current quest and progress. D - Sometimes your EXP gets stuck, it will show a full yellow bar and your exp will be 100/100. Click this to fix. E - This is for buying double exp, it also shows you the time you have left for your double exp. (Click to purchase double exp for 30 minutes, costs 25 robux) F - Your sword, or bow and seele if you're a quincy. The name of the sword displayed is whatever you named it. Note that you do not need to have your sword out to use skills, however you need to have your bow out to use (attack) skills as a quincy. Main Menu GUI This menu opens when you click on B from diagram 1. A - This closes the menu B - This is your exp bar. You get exp for hitting enemies, each hit gives a specific amount of exp depending on the enemy. Note that you do not get exp from hitting a player. C - This is your reishi bar. Charge it using the charge skill. Reishi is consumed whenever you use a skill. Max reishi increases by 50 each level. Clicking the Points button will open a menu where you can distribute your points. You recieve 3 points when you level up. You can add points to 3 things: Health, Kendo and Kido. Adding points to health gives you a bit more max hp, kendo increases your sword damage, I believe by 1 per point used, and finally kido increases skill damage. Clicking the options button allows you to enable and disable game passes and uniforms. Clicking the store button gives you access to Developer Products (game passes that can be purchased multiple times) The two for sale are "Reset Attribute Points" and "Extra Reitsu" The first resets your points and allows you to redistribute them. It costs 20 robux. The second gives you an extra 5 reishi, and can be purchased multiple times, giving you the ability to have as much reishi as you want, if you have the robux. It costs 5 robux. I will go over the rest of these buttons in the game pass section. Health Bar When you hit an enemy or player this gui will appear at the top center of your screen. It shows the enemy or players name at the top, as well as his or her health and reishi underneath. If you hit a player, their level will be displayed to the right of their name in the bar. Skill GUI If you click the "SKILLS" button in the main menu, this gui pops up. Here you can see the skills for your team. Their level is in parenthesis next to the name. The white boxes next to the skill name is where you can assign a key to the skill (if you are a high enough level). If you are not a high enough level for the skill, there will be no white box. Simply click the white box and type a letter or symbol to assign that skill to that key. Note that you can't, to my knowledge, remove keys (which is why half the keys in the picture are ') Game Passes Bosses Bosses spawn at regular intervals, I'll be honest, I don't know what that interval is, or if the boss choice is random, or if each boss has his own respawn time. When you kill a boss you can grab its boss sword. At this time there are only three boss swords. Aizen drops his own unique boss sword, and the head captain drops his bankai; however the rest are all the same. Bosses are more powerful than the other enemies from the map they spawn in, and give more exp. Starting Bosses * Demaris * Mock Arrancass * Menos Soul Society Bosses * The Head Captain Los Noches Bosses * Aizen - 276 exp Locations You can access these through the portals directly behind the spawn in the starting town. I have ordered the enemies weakest to strongest. P.S. You get exp per hit, not per kill. You get half exp from using kido, and another half exp for using shikai or bankai, all values are from sealed sword hit. Starting Town - Level 0 *Hollow - 100 exp *Special Hollow - 150 exp *Winged Hollow - 200 exp Soul Society - Level 20 *Soul Reaper - 300 exp *Lieutenant - 500 exp *Captain - 1000 Hueco Mundo - Level 100 *Presto - 700 exp *Arrancar - 10000 exp *Fraccion - 15000 exp Hell - Level 200 *Sinner - 200 exp Hybrid Palace - Level 300 *Hybrid - 250 exp Aura Sense Aura sense is a level 1 skill that all classes have. When held down, each player will have an aura surrounding them, which has a color corresponding to their level range. (NEEDS TO BE UPDATED) Leveling advice My best advice is buy 2x exp if you have the cash, and use enough points on health so that you don't die the instant you start attacking. You should always be on a quest, even if the exp you recieve from doing it doesn't seem like much, it adds up quickly. Always attack the bosses (around your level), they give a lot more exp than the normal mobs, even if you die straight away. That about wraps up my guide, thanks for reading and happy gaming...